Protector
by Phx-Songbird
Summary: Severus vows to protect Hermione from her abusive father.


Disclaimer: Not mine. Never has been, never will be

A/N: I was in a dark place in my life when I worte this. Abuse is implied but not depicted.

I have been watching her since her first year. I recognized the signs immediately. It was simple enough having lived through it myself. Her friends don't have a clue, how could they. I thought that Potter would have sensed it by now having been brought up by those abusive muggle relations of his. But alas no, he wouldn't have. His abuse more of the mental kind, and Weasley never would have guessed. A child of loving and devoted parents. No, neither one of those dunderheads could possibly know what she endured during the summers she spent with her parents. Aside from the fact that she was to smart for either of them. I could only wonder how long has it been going on.

I wonder if its like it was with my own father, coming home reeking of alcohol. No matter how quiet was, no matter how mnay times I promised I would behave so he wouldn't do it again┘ Best not to dwell on that. It won't change anything. I have to focus on protecting the girl. The challenge is how to protect someone I am supposed to despise. I don't truly hate her of course. How could I? She is my best student and she knows, first hand, my own pain.

Ms. Granger has come of age this year. In order to save her I will have to act before the school year is over. If she goes home to her parents this summer her father will surely be a dead man. That will only mean that Ms. Granger is as good as dead herself. I will not allow for a young woman with as much promise as her to spend the rest of her life in Azkaban, or worse to have her very soul sucked from her body by the dementors.

I knew that I would have to see to this personally, so I went to see the headmaster. I was going to protect the girl no matter what. When I arrived at his office the old man had been expecting me. He chose not to beat around the bush and went directly to the heart of the matter.

Severus what can I do for you this morning. I cleared my throat and responded Albus its Ms. Granger, what are we going to do about her safety during the summer holidays.

Ah, I have been wondering myself about the young lady. She is of age, and very powerful, but she would be no match for the death eaters on her own I am afraid.

"I could offer protection Albus."

"Severus, why the sudden interest in Ms. Granger."

"Albus, I wouldn't want to lose one of the few students who is actually interested in learning."

"See to her protection Severus."

The old man knew there was more to it than that. I was grateful that he did not inquire any further. I would do everything within my power to prevent her from ending up in prison, dead, or even worse like me by turning to the dark arts. I could not save so many of the members of my own house from that fate, but I vowed to rescue that young woman from it. Even if I had to die in the process.

≤≤≤≤≤≤≤≤≤≤≤≤≤≤≤≤≤≤≤≤≤≤≤≤≤≤≤≤≤≤

The last day of school had finally arrived. I was prepared to apparate near her home as soon as the train left Hogsmead station. I was going to protect her home from possible death eater attacks, that was after all a real danger for all of them. As soon as the Grangers set out for Kings Cross station I began to set wards around the house. I would have to warn her of my presence when she arrived. Ms. Granger was a very powerful witch after all. She would sense the magic in her home.

When they finally returned I disillusioned myself and followed them inside. I immediately noticed the hungry look in Mr. Granger's eyes as he watched his daughter go up the stairs. I also couldn't help but notice the bulge in his trousers. I turned my attention away from him in disgust. I could kill him myself, but that certainly would not help Ms. Granger. Silently I made my up the stairs, she was exiting the bathroom as I reached the top. She must have felt my presence because she looked around before entering her bedroom.

I followed her inside, she looked around again the spoke aloud "who's there." I cast a silencing charm on the room and then I revealed myself. The girl screamed just as I expected she would. She unlike her friends was rational. She composed herself rather quickly the asked "What are you doing here professor?"

I responded "I am here to see to your protection."

"Sir, the wards, I felt them. Shouldn't they be enough?"

"The wards are enough to protect your home from invasion, I am however, here to protect you."

The wide eyed expression on her face was an indication the she understood my meaning perfectly. I of course have come to expect no less from her. Just like I always expect her to have another question at the ready and as if on cue she asked, "how do you know?" I am by nature a private man but if was to gain her trust I had to reveal something to her so I replied, "my father."

"Oh" was all she said. That was followed by a rather uncomfortable silence that lasted for several minutes.

"Prof..."

"Ms. Granger..., go ahead Ms. Granger."

"Sir, how are you going to stop him without hurting him?"

"Are you concerned about him being hurt?"

"No sir, I'm concerned about you ending up in Azkaban."

"Thank you for your concern Ms. Granger, but it is not necessary. I am going to place a muggle repellant charm on you that is only keyed to him."

"But sir, those types of charms have to be renewed often, and they are rather advanced magic. I don't think there is enough time for me to learn how to do it."

"Ah, something the know it all doesn't know." I said this in a tone that caused her to smile as was my intention. "I will be right outside your home if you need me."

"Thank you sir."

I set the charms on her and stood guard in her backyard since her windows faced the back of the house. On the second day of my watch Ms. Granger's parents went out for the evening. When they pulled out of the drive way she ventured out into the back yard and called out to me. "Professor Snape, where are you?" I cast the spell to end the disillusion. "What is it Ms. Granger, are you alright?"

"Yes sir, I was just wondering if you were hungry?"

"Ms. Granger, I am here for your well being. You need not worry about mine."

"Sir you have to eat. Please, I can't think about you out here alone and hungry. It just isn't right"

"Very well Ms. Granger, since you have been left alone this evening I don't see the harm in joining you."

Her face lit up, but she just said "good" and led me inside. We ate and chatted and I found myself enjoying her company. Just as the meal was over I felt my forearm begin to burn. "Ms. Granger, I am being summoned, I have reset the charms and you should be fine. I should not be gone to long."

"Take care of yourself professor." then she touched my cheek. I removed her hand gently and said to her "I will try." Then I went to my master.

≤≤≤≤≤≤≤≤≤≤≤≤≤≤≤≤≤≤≤≤≤≤≤≤≤≤≤≤≤≤

I was gone longer than I expected to be. I was never at meetings very long. This was one of the advantages that my position as a professor at Hogwarts afforded me. However, this being the summer holidays, my master thought nothing of keeping me for two whole days by his side. I tried to get away by claiming that I had to report to the Dumbledore but the Dark Lord would not hear of it. "You will report to the old fool when I dispatch you Severus." Then he turned his wand against me "crucio." When he grew bored of my presence and sensed that I could take no more he released me. By then I was very weak so I went to my home to take a healing potion. As soon as the potions effects began to work on my body I apparated to the Granger home.

The minute I arrived my instincts told me that something was not right. I ran into the house and heard a woman voice wailing "you killed him, you killed him" over and over. I took the stairs two at the time and headed straight to Ms. Granger's room.

What I found there was a sight that I was not likely to ever forget. Ms. Granger was standing up against a wall in her room, her night gown torn. Mr. Granger was on the floor dead, and Mrs. Granger continued her wailing as if in a trance.

I knew that I had to do something immediately if was going to save Ms. Granger. So I took her mother into her bedroom and obliviated her memory of what her daughter had done, and then gave her some dreamless sleep potion. Then I moved Mr. Granger's body from the bedroom into the sitting room.

When this was done I went back to where Ms. Granger was standing. I took her hand and she followed me without question. Once we were outside of the house, I set the dark mark into the night sky. I put my arms around the terrified girl and apparated us both to my home.

FIN

I have a sequel to this already written. Please review.


End file.
